Forgotten
by xXxLittleWolfXCherryBlossomxXx
Summary: Syaoron tells Sakura that he and Meiling are leaving for Hong Kong. After they leave she feels like she has been forgotten. TRAILER VIDEO URLS IN PROFILE. FIXED NAME MISTAKES. HIATUS UNTIL AFTER EXAMSone more week
1. Prolouge

**Forgotten**

**Pairing: **Sakura and Shoaron

Rating: R

**Warnings**: Mentions of the path that led to an eating disorder, the lies and deceit and pain that goes with it.

Trailer URL Is In My Profile. It's a wonderful trailer so check it out and give some credit to it's wonderful creator.

This chapter is dedicated to everyone who replied to the trailer.

Sakura fidgeted and then stared at the clock on the wall out of the corner of her eye. She had ten minutes to finish her finial for her math class, which was in front of her, and her mind was totally blank. As she sighed in defeat she felt a neatly folded piece of paper land on top of her test paper.

Sakura cast a quick glance at her Senshi who was busy grading papers and unfolded the first flap.

_1 ½ bh B. 6abd C. 14a_

She gave a small sigh of relief and copied the answers onto her test and disposed of the paper before her Senshi came to collect her test. As the students filed outside to begin their weekend she felt a pair of masculine arms encase her.

"Shoaron" she said as she turned to face him. "Thanks for the help, I needed it."

Shoaron just laughed as he gave her a light kiss.

"You always need help with math, Sakura. Why do you think you're my girlfriend? Just because you're so pretty?" he asked, teasingly, laughing when she lightly hit his arm in retaliation.

"Shoaron!" Sakura huffed, although a small smile played on her lips as they walked towards Meilin and Tomoyo who were waiting by Tomodoe Jr. High School's Gates.

"We're free!" Tomoyo yelled in excitement, causing Sakura, Meilin and Syoaron to laugh at her as they made their way towards Penguin Park.

"For now" was Shoaron's moment killing reply, reminding them that the next year, their ninth grade year, was the last year of study before they took their high school entrance exam at the end of that year, which would decide which high school they got into.

"Shoaron," Meilin began "didn't Aunt Yelen want us to return to Hong Kong for our ninth grade year so we could get into the same private school everyone in our family has attended for generations, Mugeuan Sr. High?" she asked innocently, looking towards her cousin, not realizing what she had just said.

Shoaron froze as Sakura sent him a bone chilling glare.

"You didn't tell me this, why?" she asked softly as a tear slipped down her face.

"I thought there would be time to tell you, I guess I never got around to it." Shoaron admitted, ashamed that he had hid it so long.

Sakura held her glare for a few more moments when she sighed in defeat.

"When do you leave?" she asked as she looked at her boyfriend with tears in her eyes.

"Tomorrow, we got the call last night." was his barley auditable reply as he looked anywhere but in her eyes.

Sakura looked at Shoaron and then everyone gasped as her hand connected with his face and she took off blindly running away from him as tears streamed down her face.

"SAKURA!" Shoaron yelled as he began to chase after her, only to be stopped by a wall of pure magic which forced all of them back with just a small amount of it's power.

Shoaron threw a quick glance around to make sure no one else was present and then pulled a scroll from his bag.

"GOD OF LIGTHING HERE MY PLEE, DESTROY THIS WALL THAT BLOCKS ME!" he yelled as thunder began to form around his palms and then dart forward to crash into the wall of magic, which gave way to the lighting that encased it.

As the wall of magic was destroyed he began to run towards the bridge that held the strongest of her magical signature, meaning that she was more than likely there. Nearing the bridge, he slowed his run down into a walk as he saw Sakura staring out into the depths of the blue water.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked after he had moved to stand beside her.

"Well, last night we received a call," Shoaron began "and I was told to go back home with Meiling…maybe to never come back again. I told them about the Clow Cards and you…I wish I could stay here with you …because you're my one and only true love. All of my feelings for you…are true…never doubt that, Ying Fei, I promise you that you are the only one that I truly love."

"I never doubted you, Shoaron!" Sakura said passionately, as she fought back tears. "But promise me Shoaron; promise that I am the only one you will ever love, because I will never forget you Shoaron! Never!"

"Hai! Sakura, you are the only one that will ever have my heart, my Ying Fa. You are mine and I am yours. Forever." Shoaron said as he pulled Sakura into his arms. Once safe in his arms her tears began to fall rapidly.

After what seemed like forever he gently pushed her out of his arms and turned her around.

"Come by my apartment tonight around seven, I have a present for you but for now I need to do some work." Shoaron said as he kissed her eyelids and walked her towards her house.

As they paused at her front door he gave her a quick peck on the lips and a whispered promise of love and then left towards his apartment.

**End Prologue **

**AN: Sorry it's not as long as I would like but I have an employee meeting at nine tomorrow and then I work until six so I really need to get some sleep but I didn't want to until I got something for you guys up. This is dedicated to everyone who replied to the trailer **_**Roxyslife **_**created!**

**EDIT:# 1: Didn't notice until the review that I spelled Shoaron with a Y. It was three in the morning so that would explain that BUT it has been spelled both ways before. If I don't spell it how you normally spell it sorry. **

**EDIT: #2: Fixed the Ying Fa mistake.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Forgotten**

**Pairing: **Sakura and Syaroan

Rating: R

**Warnings**: Mentions of the path that led to an eating disorder, the lies and deceit and pain that goes with it.

_**xXxLittleWolfXCherryBlossomxXx**_

_**Chapter One**_

Sakura walked quickly, but not quick enough to arouse suspicion, towards her room. Once she entered the room and locked the door she pulled out her cell phone and called Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo speaking, can I help you?" Tomoyo said as she brought the phone up to her ear.

"Tomoyo, it's Sakura, can you come over?" Sakura asked as she toyed with a piece of hair that had fallen into her line of sight.

"Sure!" Tomoyo squealed happily, almost to happily as she quickly bid Sakura good bye and hung up the phone.

Sakura just sighed at her over exuberant best friend and cousin and then started doing some English homework until she heard her doorbell ring, the pounding of feet on the stairs and her door being thrown open in record time.

"That's a record Tomoyo!" Sakura said with her normal grin in place. Tomoyo ignored her and opened up the bag she had brought. Dumping it's contents on Sakura's bed, causing Sakura to blush a deep red as lingerie fell into a heap from the bag.

"Honestly, Sakura! Did you think I didn't know what was going on? Studying you two is like a hobby of mine. I enjoy it. It was obvious to me that this would happen." Tomoyo said in a matter of fact tone as she held up a blood red baby doll but quickly discarded it for a lacy green and pink nightgown that reached mid-thigh on Sakura.

Throwing the garment at Sakura she pulled out a matching bra and thong and tossed them at the blushing girl as well.

"Now for make-up I'd say just go natural as your likely to sweat it off anyway and for your hair. Place it in your usual pig tails. It'll look cute. Now go slip those on and then pull on that white summer dress." Tomoyo directed as she pulled the shirt and pants out of Sakura's closet shoving her into her bathroom, closing the door.

When Sakura emerged from the bathroom she quickly glanced at the time. It was six thirty and Shoaron wanted her at his apartment by seven so she'd have to leave now if she wanted to make it on time.

"I'm going to get going Tomoyo." Sakura said as she reached for her roller skates when Tomoyo reached out and stopped her.

"No, mom's drivers will take you. I don't want to ruin all my hard work before your Wolf gets to see it. Tell him to behave will you?" Tomoyo said with a mischievous twinkle in her eye as Sakura blushed even redder than before. "Your dad thinks you and Meiling are staying with me tonight so you're covered and yes before you ask, Mei does know and she is ok with it and she is truly staying at my house. Now go before the driver gets impatient." Tomoyo said as she answered Sakura's unasked questions while ushering her out the door and into the waiting car, Tomoyo at her side.

Once the car started moving Tomoyo reached over and stilled Sakura's hand which was doing a nervous twitch.

"He loves you Sakura. He won't hurt you beyond what is necessary." Tomoyo said as Sakura shot her a curious glance.

"Necessary?" Sakura asked, innocently, causing Tomoyo to sigh.

"When he takes you, for a lack of better terms, the first time will hurt as he has to break your barrier, after that though there shouldn't be any _pain_." Tomoyo said putting a slight emphasize on pain, causing Sakura to raise an eyebrow.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure you'll figure it out all tonight." Tomoyo said as she pulled a bag out from under the seat and handed it to Sakura.

"There is a change of clothes and all the necessities that you will need for tomorrow. Shoaron will bring you back to my place tomorrow and then he and Meiling will leave on the plane shortly afterwards." Tomoyo said as they pulled up to Shoaron's house. Sakura nodded as she took the bag and then stepped out of the car just as Meiling opened the door to step in.

Both girls stared at one another for a while until Meiling smiled at Sakura and gave her a hug.

"He loves you, take care of him for me. Both of you are the first." She whispered in Sakura's ear without moving her lips. Sakura nodded her head as Meiling released her and stepped into the car with Tomoyo.

As they drove off Meiling stuck her head out the window and yelled

"Follow the trail!"

as they drove off towards Tomoyo's house.

Sakura blinked, confused, until she saw a trail of Sakura blossoms on the path that led towards the house. As she entered the house she followed the trail towards the kitchen.

Her breathe caught in her throat at the scene in front of her. The table was set for two with china that looked priceless, two candles where the only light illuminating the room and lighted the bouquet of sakura blossoms on the table wonderfully. She was so caught up in the scene in front of her that she didn't hear Shoaron come up behind her until he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Love you Ying Fa." He whispered in her ear softly, lightly breathing on it.

"Love you more Xiao long." She replied as he turned her to face him only to be caught up in a kiss. Once she fully turned around she felt herself be pushed into the wall that had somehow wound up behind her. When Syaroan's tongue flicked across her lips she gave a slight moan as her lips parted allowing him to deepen the kiss. As the kiss got heated Syaroan pulled back slowly causing Sakura to give him a puzzled look.

"I love you. You know I love you Sakura, but I want you to know that there is a chance I may not come back, I just don't want you to make a mistake just because you think it's what I want, if I don't return would you be ok with the fact that I took your virginity?" he asked, the most serious she had seen him since they had first met. It make Sakura happy that he was thinking of her well being.

"Yes, Syaroan I want you, and only you, as my first." She whispered as his hand slowly worked it's way up the back of her shirt. He gave her a long, hard look until he finally nodded and kissed her harder than before, picking her up and carrying her to his couch, dinner forgotten.

**End Chapter One**


End file.
